One of those days
by Demon Vegeta 669
Summary: Vegeta has one of those days that isn't funny at the time, but is when you look back at it, well actually upon reading I don't think Vegeta found it funny at all.
1. An introduction to the madness of CC

Disclaimer: Do I need to do this as I don't recall ever claiming to own much of anything in the first place.  
  
One of those days in DBGT  
  
Vegeta had a wonderful start to the day as a metal makeup box connected with his head, awaking him from a lovely dream about ridiculing Goku for something or another, (what was it oh wait yeah marring that frightful woman Chi-Chi) to find his Wife's silhouette over-casting him with haunting red eyes. He found himself leaping into a fighting stance just for defensive purposes, now feeling the full effect of the lump growing on his temple. Even Bulma's breathing sounded angry, as the prince surveyed his surroundings for an easily accessible exit, unsuccessfully. He tensed in fear. Then a shrill familiarly annoying voice came to his aid; "It takes two to Tango my dear." It was followed by a cheeky girlie giggle as Mrs Brief's entered the doorway with a big smile, winking at Vegeta as she stopped next to her daughter. Forgetting the immediate danger he was in, he shuddered and dropped his stance, looking questionably at his dare he say mother-in-law. To only have her smile become a grin. "I haven't got that far yet mother." Bulma declared notioning the door with her head in small bobbing movements. "Not you!" Vegeta stopped in his tracks, inches from his get away, he was so glad Goku lived to far away so as not to witness any of his humiliation, that he suffered at the expense of this blue haired woman. "Oh my Kami, don't let me stop you deary in fact, I've baked cookies for us to eat while you tell him." A large tray appeared from behind her back on outstretched arms and Bulma slapped her forehead. Vegeta was scooting around Mrs Briefs looking high and low as to where she could have produced such a large dish from (and full of food too) , and after receiving a slap from his wife as he innocently looked under her skirt he realised this too was an unsuccessful search like the exit.  
With a red hand print to go with the lump, he looked up to meet his wife's eyes, her very teary eyes. Now upon deduction of the fact that she was breathing heavily, her fists and teeth were clenched and her temper so far, they were not tears of joy. With a large intake of air he crossed his arms and changed his face to its usual façade of attitude and pride with a hint of don't mess, and decided to find out what the HFIL was going on. "Okay what the HFIL is going on?" "What's going on, what's is going on! I tell you what's going on, you've done it again, you'd have thought you'd learnt the first 2 times but no, not Mister I'm the prince of muscle brained morons!." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this comment but also at the fact his wife had once again gone of at a tangent and he didn't have the foggiest what about. What had he done 2 times before that upset her? Hey wait he'd died twice before, but the first time she didn't care and.and the fact he was still breathing put that idea out of commission. During this moment of thought Bulma had stopped to see her husband's face had changed to one of deep thought, that lit up occasionally but then went back to one of confusion as he realised that idea wasn't the right answer. His face lit up again but this time changed to one of fear as he began to blurt out. "Look! I tried to bury this one so as the kids won't see and I did hope they wouldn't notice with so many other cats rooming around the place, but you see the car was." He stopped mid sentence as Mrs Briefs shrieked in realisation and Bulma just stared dumbfounded. Shook herself and growled "I'm pregnant" Vegeta let a sigh of relief that gladly escape his lips, as he ran his sleeve over his forehead to mop up the newly formed sweat. Then it sunk in. A series of flashbacks from Bulma's pregnancy with Bra washed over mind; the continual talk of her suffering, her paranoia over the fact she looked fat, the mood swings for which even to this day he still can't get life insurance for, but most of all the fact his food would constantly disappear. Blackness overwhelmed him as he went stiff and remembered falling like an ironing board backwards.  
  
He awoke to find Trunks standing over him with an empty jug, his head he slowly realised was in Mrs Briefs lap.screaming and jumping to his feet, his fingers forming a cross in her direction, he heard a small voice and It wasn't one of the usual ones they were more sadist than this one. "You okay Dad?" The full blooded saiyain slowly addressed the room he was in and panic engulfed him. No, he couldn't have, he wouldn't have, he'd never faint, not at anything well at least not in front of anyone. "Dad? Da-ad? Are you okay? I mean mum did hit you hard with that frying pan, I mean I heard it all the way in the." At this point Vegeta looked at his son droning on and shook his head, he was just like his mother, then again so was Bra but in looks also. Paranoia now set in. If there was to be a third one he'd be surrounded by freaky coloured-haired people, I mean there isn't even one bit of their hair that stands even half way up. The clown's children's did but his didn't. Stupid third class idiot. He began to look stroppy when he remember his predicament (mainly because Bulma had made her presence known). How could he deal with both her pregnancy and another brat. What if this one had green hair! Or worse what if it came out and looked just like that annoying blonde haired banshee, what's her names Bugs or something, the woman's mother, he'd been told looks could skip a generation in humans! He clenched his teeth together as fear made itself know again, he took a couple of steps back so as to retrieve his balance. And another chatty bag of bones was not what he needed round here. Trunks stared blankly at his father whom now had a large piece of paper with the word "Will" printed in large letters across the top and was writing so fast it caught fire. "what do I get dad?" "Bra gets all my Earthly possessions, but you my son get to hold the title of the new Prince of the almighty Saiyains" "Aw man how comes she gets something worth while! She was always the favourite!" After arguing the value and importance of what he was undeservingly receiving (whilst blowing out the flames) and how he came to the conclusion Bra was the favourite when he disliked both of them equally, as all good parents should, he realised how ungrateful a son he had. Too much time spent with his mother that's the trouble, she didn't know how lucky she was either. His eyes all of a sudden shone and began to widen (only slightly) with excitement as he closed his mouth and as Bulma realised he'd formed a plan of action. The paper had now disintegrated in his hand. "What are you thinking Vegeta?" (She tried to sound stern bless her, but inside her nerves were screaming danger.) Vegeta mean while had snapped out of his gleeful trance and put on his trademark smirk (which he had copyrighted 7 years ago when Trunks got more of a reaction from it than he did). He left the room leaving Bulma and Trunks fearfully staring at one another. In a cloud of dust they proceed to find he had locked himself in the training room and through the glass they observed the fact that he was scribbling a lot slower this time on a scrap of paper with one hand while the other proceed to do press ups. Hey why waste precious time on one thing when you can get two things done at once. An evil smile set on his face similar to the one on Namek all them years ago, and then a Blood curdling scream echoed around the halls of capsule corp.  
  
What plan devious plan has Vegeta hatched? I personally thinks its quite obvious why ask? What's to become of the pregnant Bulma? What happened to that plate full of cookies? Find out next time on Dragonball GT  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Don't you hate those three words as I myself find them really really annoying. 


	2. A Plan, A Pregnancy and A pillock

Chapter 2 – A Plan, a Pregnancy? And a Pillock!  
  
"Oww!" closely followed the girlie scream, as Trunks rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his mother out of the corner of his eye. "Whatcha do that for mum?" "Because you did that! And why did you do that?" "Did what?" He'd forgotten about his poor little head, and was staring at Bulma with a confused look, on his face. "Screamed!" "Well you see due to the hauntingly quiet atmosphere, that was much like that in standard horror movies, I felt it would add a sense of drama and tension.." Bulma had heard enough, and decided to put an end to it, by shoving her handkerchief into his mouth. Trunks just stood there, hands beside his sides, blinking in shock, with a big white hankie, hanging over his chin.  
  
Meanwhile in the gravity room, Vegeta was now doing a one handed hand stand, in 300 gravity. He was concentrating upon a piece of paper, that was in the other hand which was paused in front of his face. After turning the bit of dead tree around, it all became clear. He stared at his artwork (well I say artwork I mean, his linear drawing of his plan of action. I say linear drawing I mean the little stick men and lines that show, what he intended to do when the new born arrived. I say little stick men...) a smirk spread across his face, which upside down in 300 gravity isn't as easy as it sounds. The plan went as followed: One. Wait and hide till brat is born. Two. Kidnap brat. Three. Store it some where top secret (Think other planet). Four. Act like nothings happened. Five. Claim to be going to the fools house and train brat in high gravity. Six. Don't bring it back till strongest warrior in the universe! So it was basic, and the little stick men where hard to translate, the only problem he had was with the hair. Sure when it became super saiyain it wouldn't matter what colour his original hair was. But it did to Vegeta. A true Saiyain had at least one child that was the spitting image of their father, he was, the clown was, Goten was...Trunks or Bra, well not so much emphases on Bra, but Trunks wasn't. Maybe a wig? Vegeta's mind went back into plan mode.  
  
Outside the gravity room, Bulma had been forced to take drastic measures. She phoned Goku! "Goku I need your help. You have to come over right away" "OKAY!" Bulma jumped to find Goku standing in front of her with the phone still in his hand. He was only allowed to use the portable phone for that reason. When he used instant transmission, he tended to forget to put the phone down. And because the phone used to sit on the table, and the table on the floor.. one would find the entire sons' residence before them. As poor Krillian will tell you when he can walk again. So Chi-Chi insisted (with the help of a rather large frying pan) that he was to only use the portable phone. "What's up Bulma!" "You can stop talking on the phone Goku, I m right here" "Okay then Bulma" He then pushed the button to end the call and put the phone down. Bulma's heart sank as she waved goodbye to hope. With a large in take of breath she told him her problem.  
  
"Gee Bulma I don't know. I think you should tell Vegeta the truth. I remember when you pulled that prank about a food shortage and he started hitting his head against the wall, eating toothpaste whilst trying to hide the fact he was crying. It is rather mean." "What has that got to do with the fact he's scheming an evil plot? And tell him what truth?" "You know! that you're pretending to be pregnant." "WHAT! pretending!" Bulma's face started turning red, Goku started backing away and Trunks had mysteriously disappeared. "Well yeah" could just be made out from behind his arms which was protecting his face and head. "Okay "Bulma said as she tried to calm herself down. This is Goku after all. "Why on Earth do you think I m 'Pretending' ?" "Because I would have sensed it by now. you can't fool me that easily" He laughed putting his hands proudly on his hips. Bulma thinking it to easy to argue, began thinking about this revelation. (Not fooling Goku, the other one.)  
  
Vegeta had finally left the gravity room, as he'd realised he was still in his P.J.s due to all the chaos that had happened so far, to hear a loud munching sound emanating from his bedroom. He recognised the sound as an animal of some description eating. So he took evasive manoeuvres and then felt silly. So instead he rammed the door down to be greeted by Trunks sitting in the middle of the room, cheeks bulged, covered in crumbs and a large and some what empty tray in front of him. "Did you just eat that large tray of cookies? Hmm I forgot about them." As he shook his head In disbelief of himself, he sensed HIS kai. There was no mistaking it, it had to be...KAKAROT!  
  
Goku had been right about this, for he had sensed her pregnancies, Videl's and Chi-Chi's. Damn it! It was him who had told her she was pregnant with Bra, in the first place, much to Vegeta's annoyance. "Are you sure?" He nodded his head with a goofy smile, perched on his face. She thought this through and began to walk out the door towards the stairs. Goku stared after her with the smile still on his face, eyes glued to the door she exited from.  
  
5 Minutes later Goku's smile began to fade and his stomach started to rumble. He took his eyes off the door and looked in panic around the room he was in. What was it Chi-Chi away told him not to do when at someone's house on his own. He searched his memory and 2 seconds later, a faded image of Chi-Chi appeared in his mind, her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything. Cursed 'in one ear out the other' deal. He shrugged his shoulders and headed quite happily towards the kitchen, positive that Chi- Chi would remind him later, by yelling at him for it.  
  
Vegeta started to stalk down the stairs thinking of ways he could catch Goku unawares (not that he was aware most of the time!) and beat him to a pulp claiming he thought he was a burglar or something. He stopped. His head hurt. He was a warrior not a thinker and too much thinking had this effect on him. After stopping off at Dr. Brief's lab for some Paracetamol, he continued his sneaking around, fists held in front of him ready, when Bulma came running past him, knocking him into a wall, the cloud of dust making him choke. She was yelling something or another, but he couldn't hear it over his own coughing. After re-visiting Dr Brief's lab, he finally made it to the kitchen where he stood gawking helplessly at the sight before him. The Refrigerator door was half way across the room, and the only door that was still attached to its hinges was the cupboard under the sink and that was only by one. Papers, wrappers, boxes and tins littered the floors and work surfaces and there in the middle of it all was Goku. Vegeta felt anger fill him rapidly, his hand stretched out in front of him preparing to close around his neck, his eyes sparkled with insanity, he took 3 steps towards his prey. Goku looked up, and his eyes widened, his mouth fell open and moved but no sound came out.  
  
Moments later a loud scream was heard as was some loud bangs and crashes, followed this time by an evil laugh!  
  
Will Kakarot...er I mean Goku survive Vegeta's wrath? Why was Bulma in such a rush? Where has Bunny disappeared to? Why hasn't Bra had part to play in all this? What time is it? And why so many questions?  
  
Find out next time on Dragonball GT  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
